


Where The Love Light Gleams

by Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: An unconventional family, Blossoming Romance, Christmas, F/M, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, You can guess what that may lead to, magical misteltoe, newtina, post-crimes of grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle/pseuds/Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle
Summary: Several months after the events of Paris finds a new family, bound not by blood but something stronger, trying to find a way to honor the season by bringing more light into their world.  And the brightest light of all will glow between a scarred magizoologist and a damaged auror.  And their broken pieces will join together to make them - and their new family - whole.





	1. One

On a drizzling British afternoon in early December, two wizards waited for a muggle and a witch. Not exactly an ordinary occurrence, but nobody in this situation was ordinary. The two wizards – who also happened to be brothers – stood apart from the crowd of people waiting for their loved ones to come off the ship that had come in to dock. They watched the passengers descend down the gangplank and make their way to the customs-check stations.

Of the two brothers, one of them was clearly more eager than the other for a reunion. For the seventh time, the less eager and more amused brother put a hand on his brother’s shoulder to push him down from his tiptoes. “They’re coming, Newt. Don’t get your trousers in a twist.”

Newt huffed a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “I just want to see he – I-I mean them. Again.”

Theseus smirked, knowing perfectly well what Newt had stopped himself from saying. Merlin knows he didn’t need to say it; his body language practically screamed it.

* * *

Immediately following the events in Paris two-and-a-half months ago, Newt had bought the building in which his ground-floor flat was situated (being a best-selling author definitely had its perks). Jacob had made his home on the second floor (he knew that he couldn’t go back to America while there was a chance that he could get Queenie back), and Theseus had made his home on the third floor (the flat that he had shared with Leta had become too hard to stay in). 

Nagini was able to settle in Newt’s basement, where he’d built a hut for her, since she had nowhere else to go. She’d insisted that she sleep in the same space as his creatures, which would give her privacy and security about when her blood curse would force her to transform. Yusuf Kama had only stayed in London a week before traveling to the continent again. Now that he was free of his Unbreakable Vow, and he’d seen what truly good people he’d fallen in with, Kama had become an informant/spy to both Theseus and Dumbledore, traveling internationally and coming to Newt’s home whenever he was in England.

As for Tina, Newt had asked her to stay in his flat with him, and she had accepted. Nobody of their new inner circle had raised any eyebrows, because they could see why this was: they needed each other.

Jacob and Tina had been in America since late October, tying up loose ends there because the both of them had decided to make their new homes in England. Tina had helped Jacob sell his bakery and get a good enough price for it that he would be able to set up a new one in England. Tina, for her part, had packed up the apartment that she’d lived in all her life (thankfully with Jacob’s help and support). She had also reported to MACUSA with all that had happened in Paris, and had officially handed in her resignation. She would begin her new position as an auror on Theseus’s team when the New Year began.

* * *

Finally, a familiar figure made their way towards them from one of the customs officers. A short and round man with a magic all his own approached them with a smile that was just a little too bright. “Newt, buddy!” he exclaimed before embracing the man.

Newt returned the hug (he’d gotten much better at hugging in the last few months), but his eyes still scanned the crowd over his friend’s shoulder as he said, “Welcome back, Jacob.”

Jacob released Newt and exchanged a hearty handshake with Newt’s brother. “Good to see you again, Theseus.”

“Glad to have you back, Jacob,” replied Theseus. 

Newt, back on his tiptoes again, could no longer contain himself. “I don’t see Tina yet.”

When Theseus saw Jacob shut his eyes and the smile vanish from his face as he sighed, Theseus got a sinking feeling in his gut.

Newt’s face filled with fear as he looked at the two of them. “Jacob…where is she?” His soft voice was laced with desperation.

Jacob looked at him with nothing but compassionate apology. “She couldn’t come with me, Newt,” he said quietly, so as not to be overheard by passersby. “She won’t be able to come back for a few more weeks. It wasn’t her choice, believe me, and she’s devastated…” He looked furtively around him. “We should continue this somewhere else private.”

Theseus, always good at taking charge of a situation, took Jacob’s arm in one hand and wrapped his other arm around Newt’s shoulders (the poor man looked on the verge of tears). “I say let’s go to The Leaky Cauldron, then. This weather really makes me crave a butterbeer.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” said Jacob.

Theseus then led the two shivering men – one from the chilly damp, one from suppressed sobs – to an isolated spot for apparition.

* * *

Paulie, the bartender and proprietor of The Leaky Cauldron, knew the Scamander brothers well. He had come to know and like Jacob, one of the few Muggles who had ever entered his establishment. He watched the three of them take a table in a dimly-lit corner that they favored, but his welcoming smile wavered when he saw the expression on Theseus’s face as he approached the bar. 

An astute man in his own way, Paulie asked him, “Butterbeer or firewhiskey for you boys, Mr. Scamander the elder?”

“Two butterbeers, one firewhiskey,” replied Theseus promptly. Paulie, knowing that the best thing to do right now was his job, quickly filled three mugs with the order. The auror accepted the mugs by pulling out his wand and levitating them, sparing him the trouble of having to balance carrying them. He and the mugs came to Jacob and Newt at the table, and Theseus silently charmed each mug to land in front of each of them as he sat down. 

Jacob had a hand on Newt’s shoulder; Newt’s expression was furious as well as devastated. The moment the mug of firewhiskey landed in front of him, Newt grabbed the mug and took a “healthy” swig.

Looking to Jacob, Theseus said, “Let me guess: MACUSA isn’t letting her leave yet.”

Jacob sighed before speaking. “Pretty much. The day before the ship left, she was called in by the president. Apparently, there’s this new case of a smuggler selling illegal magical products disguised as ordinary things in non-magical establishments, and the latest victim nearly died. The president asked Tina to help.” Jacob’s expression became dark. “And by ‘ask,’ I mean she denied Tina permission to leave the city unless she helped to track down and capture the smuggler.”

Theseus omitted a sound of disgust, but Jacob held up a hand, his expression becoming even uglier.

“I wish that was the worst of it…You know that Tina came to Paris unofficially. The president wasn’t happy about that, especially because it’s not the first time that Tina broke the rules as an auror.”

“Yes, Merlin forbid she try to help Credence rather than kill him like a normal auror,” muttered Newt nastily before taking another big sip of firewhiskey. 

Theseus, although a bit stung by that statement, wisely held his tongue so that Jacob could continue.

“Well…the president sure made that Tina knew that she wasn’t pleased about it, and that doing this mission was the least she could do…even implied that, had Tina not gone rogue…what happened with Queenie wouldn’t have…happened.” His voice broke, and he fell silent, having finished.

Theseus cursed under his breath furiously, and Newt violently got up from the table and practically stomped towards the bar to demand a refill from Paulie. Jacob discreetly wiped a tear that had formed in his eye before taking a sip of butterbeer (a drink he had grown very fond of). When he’d put his mug back down, he murmured to Theseus, “Tina still blames herself for what happened, so to hear that from her boss…”

“She’ll never hear it from me, I promise you that,” said Theseus firmly.

Newt returned to the table with an absolutely murderous look on his face. After downing half of his second mug of firewhiskey, Theseus said, “Take it easy, Newt. You won’t be good to anybody drunk, and your creatures need you to make the evening rounds.”

“Bunty and Nagini can handle it,” Newt said stubbornly, the expression on his face not changing.

“I’m with your brother on this, Newt,” said Jacob, reaching into the inner-pocket of his blazer. “You’ll want to have a clear head when you get home.” He pulled out an envelope that had Newt’s name written on it. “Tina gave me this letter to give you.”

Newt’s expression couldn’t have changed more quickly or suddenly if he’d been hit by a spell; one moment he was looking at his firewhiskey as if it were Grindelwald, the next he was looking at the envelope just like his Zouwu did when he saw his favorite toy. But when Newt reached for the precious document, Jacob held it away. He cleared his throat and looked at Newt’s mug pointedly. Like a child eager to please, Newt pushed the mug of firewhiskey away and looked at Jacob pleadingly. The corners of his lips turned upward, Jacob handed over the envelope. Handling it as though it were made of gold, Newt looked at it, traced his name with his fingertip, and then tucked it safely inside his own inner pocket over his heart. He would read it when he was alone.

The exchange was so comical that Theseus disguised a chuckle by taking a sip of butterbeer. He welcomed both the warmth-inducing drink and the urge to laugh. Only recently had he been able to even smile without feeling bad. It had started when he’d realized that, every time he wanted to smile or laugh, Leta would have wanted to do the same. And he knew in his bones that she would absolutely _coo_ watching this exchange between Newt and Jacob.

“Since now my brother would like his privacy, I’ll settle the bill and then we can all head home,” said Theseus, getting up from the table. His tone (one he often used in his capacity as head auror) allowed for no arguments from the other two.

Minutes later found the trio saying good-bye to Paulie and walking outside to the back alley. Instead of accessing the magical alley behind the brick wall, they linked arms and apparated away.


	2. Two

The three men apparated into the small but secluded back garden of Newt’s building. It being early December, the evening was already very dark. One by one, they entered the building through the back door. Entering Newt’s small kitchen, Jacob said, “We’ll leave you to it. I’ll walk Theseus up.”

Newt nodded and accepted a pat on the shoulder from each of them before they walked through his flat and out the door. He then made his way down into his basement menagerie, where he knew he would find Bunty and Nagini.

Sure enough, he found the both of them feeding his runespoor. Looking at the large, three-headed snake, Newt’s heart clenched as a memory flashed across his mind. _The Paris cobblestones…walking as fast as he could to catch up with Tina…finally making her stop by making a comparison to the runespoor…Her small smile of amusement and her salamander eyes glowing when she understood what he meant…_

“Newt, you’re back!”

Bunty’s enthusiastic greeting brought him back to a reality where, unfortunately, Tina was not there with him. Bunty was looking at him with a beaming smile, as she always did when she saw him. Nagini smiled a gentler smile when she saw him. “Hello, Newt,” she said softly.

“Hello, both of you,” he replied.

Her expression lighting up, Nagini looked over his shoulder then back at him. “Oh, yes, you’ve been to fetch Tina and Jacob! Are they coming down?”

Newt’s heart broke all over again as he realized that he would have to say the truth of the situation aloud. He looked determinedly at the runespoor’s tail as he forces the words out. “Um, no…Jacob has gone up to his flat and…T-Tina couldn’t come back with him…MACUSA denied her permission to leave until she helped solve a new case…” His hands clenched into fists as he spoke, the anger still strong inside his chest.

“Oh, dear…” murmured Nagini, hugging herself and taking a step closer to him. “I’m so sorry, Newt.”

Bunty wisely remained silently where she was. She couldn’t deny that it had been hard to watch Newt and Tina together. Though they never exhibited public displays of affection beyond accidental touches that would make them both blush and smile at each other, it had been obvious from the first how deeply Newt loved her. And Bunty couldn’t deny that it hurt. 

However, she hated to see Newt looking so devastated and sad. And Tina was truly a good woman. That was easy to see, the way she interacted with all of the creatures and with the others who had moved into the building. Though sometimes Bunty wished she could, she couldn’t hate Tina, especially because it was easy to see that she loved Newt just as much as she loved her. Bunty certainly couldn’t blame Tina for that. 

“When will she come home?” asked Nagini.

It made Newt’s heart lift a little to hear Nagini refer to his home as Tina’s home. “When the case is solved. A few weeks, Jacob said.”

“Well, hopefully it will be sooner rather than later,” Bunty said firmly, a new resolve in her voice. She felt Nagini give her an understanding, even proud, look.

Newt nodded, then seemed to pull himself together internally before looking between the two of them. “How is everybody down here? Any problems?”

“Oh, no,” said Bunty, warming to a topic she was comfortable with. “The baby nifflers tried to get up to the flat again, of course, but thankfully Nagini and I have gotten better at distracting them well before that happens. Two sets of hands are better than one at that.”

The corners of Newt’s mouth just managed to turn upward for a moment. “Is everyone settled in for the night?”

Bunty and Nagini nodded.

“Good. Bunty, you can go home now. Nagini, have you eaten supper?”

“No, but I have a plate waiting for me in my shed, and then I’m going to turn in,” replied Nagini. She was a sensitive soul, and she could clearly see that Newt was eager to be alone for a while.

Satisfied, Newt bid her a good night and headed up the basement stairs, Bunty following behind him. Where once she would have come up with any excuse to stay a little bit longer, she wisely grabbed her coat and left without a delay.

The moment he was finally alone, Newt _very_ quickly kicked off his shoes, removed his coat after removing Tina’s letter from the inner pocket, and practically bounced onto his bed. Sitting on the blankets with his legs crossed, he unsealed the envelope and pulled out the letter. This one wasn’t as long as some of her other letters had been, but at the moment, Newt only cared about having a letter from her after the cruel disappointment of today.

* * *

**_My dearest Newt,_ **

**_I have a new sympathy for you and what you must have gone through in the months after your book was published. If you had to go through something like this five times, then you deserve an Order of Merlin, First Class, for your patience alone. I only wish that I hadn’t made things more difficult for you by the misunderstandings that happened because of that magazine and your auror comment. But since you’ve told me multiple times that there’s nothing to forgive, I won’t waste ink by rehashing old arguments._ **

**_I’m sure that Jacob has told you everything by now. Perhaps it goes without saying that it took all of my self-control not to completely lose my temper when I met with President Picquery today, especially when she mentioned Queenie. I very nearly cried, but of course I wouldn’t let her see me do that. For a moment, I thought I saw remorse in her eyes when she dismissed me, but it was probably my blurred vision._ **

**_Somehow, Jacob knew exactly what to do when I saw him again and tearfully told him what happened. He put on his coat, made me put mine back on, and said we were going for a long walk in the city. At first, the only reason I could think of for this is to prevent me from destroying what was left of his apartment above the bakery. Then, as we walked along Broadway, he kept telling me to look around._ **

**_“Look around, Tina. This city is never so beautiful as it is around Christmastime. We were both born and raised here, and I think that we both believed that we would die here. Soon, we’ll be saying good-bye to it, maybe for good. It’s not our home anymore, but it was for a long time. Let’s say good-bye to it. Besides…we gotta find and see the beauty around us, Tina. God only knows how hard it is after everything that’s happened, but we have to try.”_ **

**_He’s absolutely right, Newt. It’s times like this that I know that Jacob is the wisest of all of us who are left. I’m still so grateful that he let me stay in the spare room of his apartment while we’ve been here, that he understood how hard it would be to stay at my old place, and that he’s letting me stay here after he leaves. I’ll miss him, as much as I’ve been missing the others, and almost as much as I’ve been missing you._ **

**_This city really is beautiful in December. New York City pulls nothing back in terms of celebrating the holiday season. There’s a wreath on every door, lights in the windows, beautiful displays in the front of every shop. It was even snowing when we took our walk, which made it all the lovelier. When we came to Central Park, we saw what looked like a group of carolers singing songs near a lighted tree (apparently a very popular Christmas tradition, you’ll have to tell me more about that). We stood and listened to them for a while, because they really did sound beautiful._ **

**_As I’m writing this, it’s past midnight. It’s going to be so hard to walk Jacob to the docks and not get on that boat back to England with him. He’s been such a support for me the past month and a half, a true brother. As I’m faced with what could be at least a month alone in a city that doesn’t feel like home anymore, a phrase from one of the carols I heard tonight keeps running through my mind:_ **

**_“A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices, for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.”_ **

**_I don’t know what the song is or really what its context is, but those words…they are so beautiful. If I were to receive anything this Christmas (besides being back in London with you and everybody else), it would be to experience the feeling that those words convey. After everything that has happened, I believe that the greatest gift that any of us could receive this Christmas is hope._ **

**_I promise that I will work as hard as I can to be back home as soon as possible. I will throw myself into this mission and work as hard as I can. Please write back soon._ **

**_Love, Tina_ **

* * *

After wiping the tears from his eyes, Newt reread the letter before folding it up again and placing it back in its envelope. He then reached underneath his bed and pulled out a wooden box the size of a large shoebox. Opening it with a tap of his wand, the contents were revealed: it held all of Tina’s letters to him, both from before and after they met again in Paris. He placed this most recent letter on top of the pile inside and shut the lid.

His fingers resting on the box, Newt’s aching heart and mind traveled back, remembering the day he had said goodbye to her at the docks. Not the first time in New York, when he had been the one to go, but six weeks ago, when he had said goodbye to her and Jacob, who were going back to New York City…

* * *

_…He alone had accompanied Jacob and Tina to Liverpool, from where their boat was leaving. Theseus had to work, Yusuf was on the continent somewhere, and Nagini had somehow sensed that it would be easier for Newt to say goodbye without an audience. He had hugged Jacob goodbye, and the good man had then graciously headed to the gang-plank so that he could give Newt and Tina a private moment._

_Every cell in Newt’s body was screaming at him to take her in his arms, finally kiss her the way that a man kisses a woman, and never let her go. But he did none of those things. He knew that she had to go, if only so that when she came back, it would be for her. And he knew that, if he even gave her a little hug or little kiss, he wouldn’t be able to physically let her go._

_They didn’t say a word because both were holding back tears._

_It was Tina who finally moved in a beautiful moment of déjà vu: she reached out her hand and brushed Newt’s fringe aside tenderly. Before her hand could withdraw, Newt had grabbed it and kissed her fingers. For a few seconds, they had stood like that, both wanting nothing more than to fall into each other’s arms. Finally, Tina had somehow found the strength to do what she had to do: she gently withdrew her hand from his and walked away to the gangplank._

_During this entire, silent exchange, their mutual gaze had not wavered once – a rarity with Newt Scamander._

_Tina, a supportive Jacob at her side, had stayed on the deck and watched him with tears in her eyes. Newt, tears streaming down his cheeks, had stayed at the docks until the boat had disappeared from sight…_

* * *

…Newt sighed as he came back to the present. That parting had been _so_ hard, especially given the recent past. Since Paris, Tina had not had an easy time of it (to say the least). To everybody else in their close circle, she was a pillar of strength. But when she was alone with Newt, at night in his flat ( _their_ flat, he thought of it now), Newt had been her rock as she was able to let her walls drop and give into her grief. He’d had to coax her quite a bit, reassure her that this was not a burden to him, that she would not push him away if she let herself cry in his arms. In turn, he’d been able to grieve too, and she’d happily held him while he cried in return.

Throughout all of this, though, their physical contact had never entered truly romantic territory. Yes, they shared the bed in his small flat, but they’d done nothing in that bed other than sleep, hold each other, cry and confide. Him kissing her fingers at the docks was the closest that he’d ever come. 

Newt couldn’t speak for Tina, but he’d never taken that leap because he didn’t know if it would be the right thing to do or the right time to do it. Tina was in a horrible place right now, after failing her mission and losing the last family that she had to the clutches of a power-hungry sociopath. Also, Jacob and Theseus, both brothers to him now, were mourning the loss of their loves. How could he seek that happiness while theirs had just been taken from them?

Taking a fortifying breath, Newt got up from the bed and walked to his desk. He pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and took his quill out of his bottle of ink.

He had always believed that worrying meant suffering twice. Since Paris, he had learned that this phrase was completely incompatible when it came to the people in love. He hated to think of Tina alone in a city that held nothing but a job that had betrayed her and memories forever tinged with heartbreak. He hated that he didn’t know exactly when she would be coming home. But he wouldn’t just sit and sulk about it. 

Tina wouldn’t want him to do that.

So, he hunched over the parchment and touched his quill to it. He would not go to bed until this letter – full of sadness yet reassurance, creature updates, and his own experience with Christmas trees – was not only finished, but on its way across the Atlantic ocean.


	3. Three

When Jacob and Theseus had reached the second floor, where Jacob’s flat was, the baker turned to the auror and said, “You mind if we talk for a while? I can make dinner.”

Theseus, who had learned never to turn down anything made by Jacob, nodded and followed Jacob inside his flat. After setting his coat and suitcase aside, Jacob headed into the kitchen. Theseus followed, seating himself at the kitchen table after taking off his own coat.

“So, how are you doing?” asked Jacob as he began cooking. The question was one that was asked by so many to so many, but Jacob’s tone revealed the serious and caring nature of the question.

Theseus didn’t mind. Far from it, in fact. Both men had lost the woman the that they loved to Grindelwald in Paris – one by murder, one by corruption. The pain was just as strong and poignant for each, and their bonding over shared grief had been the start of their friendship. 

“I’m…tolerable,” Theseus replied carefully. “I don’t think that it will ever stop hurting, and I don’t think it should, honestly. Once you accept that rather than try to deny it or avoid it…at least you can find a way through it, you know?”

Jacob nodded. “Sometimes the only way out is through, and there is no way around, above or under.”

“Before Paris…I stood against Grindelwald mainly because it was my job to do so. Don’t get me wrong, please, Jacob. I’ve _never_ agreed with Grindelwald’s extremist views of non-magic folk. But the main reason that I and the Ministry have stood against Grindelwald is because those views are destroying the peace that our communities have lived under. But now…after Leta…” Theseus paused, blinking hard and swallowing audibly. “It’s for her, and all of you. So that you will not live in a society where you will be no better than a beast of burden…and so that nobody else’s family will be torn apart by that monster.”

Both men shared a moment of silence and resolution, and Jacob expressed his appreciation and gratitude with a look and a nod before turning back to his task.

“And you, Jacob?” asked Theseus, his tone of voice as gentle as he could. “I’m sure that being in New York again couldn’t have made it easier for you…”

Jacob heaved a huge and deep sigh as he began chopping up vegetables. “No, it wasn’t,” he said. He remained quiet while he worked, and Theseus prudently kept silent. 

Jacob didn’t speak again until a one-pot recipe of chicken and vegetables was in the oven and he was seated across from Theseus at the table. He looked weary, and he rubbed his hand over his face before speaking again. “It wasn’t easy to be back there, especially the days I helped Tina pack up their old apartment…God, that was hard…”

Jacob’s elbow rested on the table, and his hand covered his eyes for a long few moments. Theseus knew better than to disturb him. The day he had packed up the flat that he’d shared with Leta had been among the most excruciating of his life. Every sight and every object bringing memories you both remembered and forgotten back into your mind…only to remind you that the person you loved was gone.

But then, Jacob lowered his hand and fixed Theseus with a truly sorrowful look. “But you know something, Theseus? As we packed up that apartment, I realized something: as hard as this was for me, it couldn’t compare to Tina’s heartbreak. I mean, when it was over and she was looking around this bare apartment, where she’d lived all her life…she just completely broke down. She’s been _so_ strong since Paris, and if she’s cried, she’s only let herself cry when alone with Newt. And when she caught her breath again, she kept apologizing for making this harder for me.” He sighed, wiping his eyes. “Even in the middle of her sorrow, she still puts others before herself.”

Theseus just shook his head. He too had marveled at Tina’s strength by observing her in the weeks after Paris. They had spoken at length several times, mostly about Tina’s transference to the Ministry from MACUSA, and all that it would entail. Theseus knew what an asset she would be to his team. Theseus then sniffed the air and said, “Judging by the smell coming from the oven, please tell me that what’s in there is ready.”

Jacob managed a chuckle and got up from the table. He pulled out the one-pot wonder and set it on the table between them. Theseus used his wand to pull plates from the cupboard and divide the meal into equal portions onto them. Jacob poured some milk into glasses and brought them to the table.

Once the two of them were comfortably tucking into their supper, Jacob began a conversation again. “I told Tina the last evening I was with her that we needed to find the beauty and the good in things now more than ever. I’m taking my own advice when I say that there was something good that came from those weeks in New York.”

“What was that?” asked Theseus.

“Really getting to know Tina,” said Jacob, finally letting himself smile. “To be honest, I didn’t really know what to think of her before Paris. I just thought of her as ‘Queenie’s older sister’ most of the time. She struck me as a bit…well, prickly, stressed, awkward and intense.”

To Jacob’s surprise, Theseus laughed. Thankfully, he soon explained himself. “You could have just described the impression that Newt makes on a lot of people.”

Jacob laughed too. “You’re right! Those two really are kindred spirits.”

They lapsed into a more peaceful silence as they finished their meals. Theseus, wanting to pay Jacob back for the supper, washed the dishes clean with a flick of his wand and sent them back to the cupboards with a second flick. He then turned the conversation into new territory: “Jacob, I’d like your opinion about something. I ask because my brother is _very_ guarded when it comes to this sort of thing. 

“It’s clear to me that Newt has feelings for Tina…how deeply do you think they run? How serious is he about her?”

Jacob smirked at him, clearly delighted to be able to answer this question. “Well, how about I tell you a few things that I’ve observed Newt doing since just before going to Paris?” He indicated each point by raising a finger: “He keeps a picture of Tina in his suitcase, he sought my advice about how to express his feelings towards her, he resorted to licking the pavement in order to find her again, described her as beautiful to a person trying to describe her, and looking completely devastated when she walked away from him?” Jacob’s smirk widened as he lowered his hand. “And that’s only before we left Paris.”

Theseus let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head. “Well, he’s head over heels, then…and I’m pretty sure that she is, too.” A smirk of his own appeared on his face. “The first time I saw her, she and my brother were running away from me in the French Ministry. I tried to stop Newt, and she responded by tying me to a chair with a flick of her wand.”

Jacob laughed heartily, and so did Theseus. He _had_ to laugh about that now in retrospect. Tina had once tried to apologize to him for that, but he hadn’t the heart to take it. Too much had happened after that to make that incident seem completely ridiculous in comparison.

When he could speak again, Jacob said, “I told you Newt asked me what he should say to Tina when he saw her again. Well, I told him it was best not to plan those kinds of things, you know? Say whatever occurs to him in that moment. You know what he came up with?” He began to giggle as he tried to imitate Newt’s accent. “He said, ‘ _She has eyes just like a salamander._ ’”

Both men practically collapsed over the table in laughter. There was no malice in it at all; it was just so perfectly _Newt._ Theseus murmured, “Oh, Merlin,” as he wiped a tear from his eye. Then, his expression froze in shock and he looked back at Jacob. “Wait…did you say _salamander_?”

Theseus’s tone and expression sobered Jacob’s laughter. “Yeah, why?”

The auror leaned back in his chair, stroking his chin as he said, “I’ve just remembered something that puzzled me at the time…It was about a week before you and Tina left for America. We were all down in Newt’s basement, helping him put his creatures to bed. I found Tina sitting by the bowtruckles, but she wasn’t looking at them. She was looking into space with a dreamy look on her face. I hated to break it, because I’d never seen her look quite so peaceful, but my curiosity got the better of me. I asked her what she was thinking about, and she blushed beet-root and said, ‘Just salamanders,’ and wouldn’t say anything more about it.”

If Jacob had been hit on the head with a brick, he couldn’t have looked more stunned. “Oh, man…it actually worked!” He shook his head as a smile formed on his face. “They really are perfect for each other!”

“I don’t disagree,” said Theseus. “To be honest, it’s quite obvious just seeing them standing next to each other.”

They both smiled, and because the moment felt right, both men got up from the table. Jacob walked Theseus to his door and handed him his coat.

“Thank you for supper, Jacob, and the company,” said Theseus. “You were missed, and honestly, this has been the first good laugh I’ve had in a while.”

“My pleasure,” said Jacob. “And I know it’s your duty as the big brother to tease the little brother, but maybe not until we know when Tina’s coming home? May do more harm than good now.”

“Mmm, absolutely,” said Theseus, nodding. But after opening the door, he looked over his shoulder at Jacob with a twinkle in his eye. “But the moment that owl arrives…”

Jacob chuckled as he shut the door after Theseus. It was good to be home.


	4. Four

**_My dearest Newt,_ **

**_My hand is shaking so badly right now that I can only hope that these words will be legible. Then again, I hate the words that I am about to write, because they are the last words that I want to write, even if they are the truth._ **

**_Yesterday, my team and I finally discovered the true identity of the smuggler and his residence. We planned a raid last night, and at first, it was all going according to plan. But then, a rookie who had only recently joined MACUSA mistook a signal and accidentally gave away our position. The smuggler slipped our grasp before we could apprehend him._ **

**_Had it gone according to plan, we would have interrogated him, to the point of Veritaserum if necessary. We would have gotten the location his operation base where he develops and keeps his lethal hoax products before they could hurt anymore innocent people. And I would be on my way to London. But instead…we have to start all over again in finding him. We may know his real identity, but he won’t use it anymore now, and he’ll never go back to his residence. Finding out what we did yesterday was more of a lucky break than anything._ **

**_Christmas is less than two weeks away…and it would take nothing short of a miracle to get me to London by then._ **

**_The poor rookie is shattered, of course. Thankfully, she is getting off with a warning this time; the urgency of this mission is the top priority now. Also, Achilles was her mentor and both of us really advocated for her. Hopefully, there will not be further repercussions for her when this is all over._ **

**_At least I have a really good team working with me, especially Achilles. I’ve always known what a good wizard he is, but he’s truly a team player and definitely not a ‘careerist hypocrite,’ either (which I’m sure you’ll be thankful for). Though I did have a few meals with him before I left for Paris, there was never any feeling between us beyond strong friendship and comradery. Besides, he had practically every other woman at MACUSA swooning over him because of his resemblance to a Greek God – he told me that he’s happy that there is a woman out there who doesn’t make ‘mooncalf eyes’ at him_ **

**_(Yes, he actually said that. He loves your book_ almost _as much as I do. I really hope that the two of you can meet someday.)_**

**_Oh, Newt…I can’t write how sorry I am, how much I wish this didn’t happen, and how much I wish I were with you, the creatures, and everybody else right now, let alone on Christmas. The only good of this whole situation is that I_ will _be in England by the New Year, as I’ve already signed my employee contract with the Ministry to start with them then. President Picquery will not have the power to keep me here when the New Year comes, as this was all settled before this case came up._**

**_Speaking of that…woman, I barely look at her and speak with her at a bare minimum, and NEVER alone since she gave me her ultimatum. Perhaps she knows better than to leave me alone in a room with her now. If I wasn’t so desperate to get out of this country, a stint in prison would be worth whatever I would do if forced alone with this woman._ **

**_I have to wrap this up. My hand is still shaking and I’m just worn out and I have to get up so early for a team meeting tomorrow and I keep wiping tears from my eyes…I miss you so much, but I promise you that I am coming home. Not as soon as we hoped, but by the New Year._ **

**_Love, Tina_**

* * *

Dear Tina,

Newt received your letter this morning and told us the bad news. He looked so miserable that I had no heart to tease him in any way about anything for the rest of the day – not something that an older brother is used to feeling. We’re all upset, though. Your absence on Christmas will be palpable, and it will be all we can do for Newt to get into the festive spirit at all.

If I could, I would come to New York and lend a hand with this investigation, if only to get you out of there more quickly. Unfortunately, I know that a travel permit at such short notice in mid-December will be denied. My team has their hands full in London, and I can’t in good conscience leave them. It will be a great relief when you are a part of it. But I swear to Merlin, if Madame Picquery attempts to keep you even longer, she’ll have to face the wrath of both Scamander brothers.

I’m sorry that you were not here today because Yusuf returned from the continent. He can only stay the night (I’ve set him up in my spare room) unfortunately, but we were still happy to see him. And he was glad to see us; he rightfully calls us a family. He spoke with Newt and I about what he’s seen and done on the continent, and the information that he’s gathered (I’ll fill you in when we’re all together again). Thankfully, he promised us that he will be back in London in time for Christmas and stay on through the New Year, so you will see him soon too.

I do not envy the situation that you are in right now, Tina, as a fellow auror or a friend. I know that your first instinct will be to double-down and work as hard as you can and as fast as you can without stopping. Don’t do that, Tina. You have to remember to take care of yourself when you need to. You’ll be no good to your team running on fumes. I’ve learned this the hard way, and I’m sure that you have, too.

We’ll hold down the homefront for you, Tina, and it will be right here ready for you.

Sincerely, Theseus

* * *

_Dear Tina,_

_Newt just told Nagini and I the awful news that you most likely won’t be coming home for Christmas. I’m sure you were not expecting a letter from me, but I just wanted to express my sorrow for this situation. Newt is devastated, and none of us like seeing him like this. Both Nagini and I have resolved to be as helpful with the creatures as we can be._

_She is looking forward to her first Christmas. Did you know that the circus that she traveled with never acknowledged holidays of any kind? Each day was a work day, to the point where some of them couldn’t even remember what time of year it was. How horrible!_

_Unfortunately, I will miss it too, but for a good reason. I will be going to my family’s home in Northern Ireland for the holidays. It will be nice to see them all again, especially my sister’s new baby._

_By the way, Nagini is progressing in her alphabet since you’ve left. I was as horrified as you were when I found out that, because she’d been abandoned to the circus when she was a baby, she never properly learned how to read and write. It was so good of you to begin teaching her how before you had to leave. She’s been practicing every day since. She’s asked if she could sign her name along side mine and to tell you that she misses you dearly and hopes that you’ll come home very soon._

_Sincerely, Bunty and **NAGINI**_

* * *

**Dear Tina,**

**Oh, honey, I’m so sorry. This is a terrible situation, for all of us. You are missed and are going to be missed Christmas, especially by Newt. I don’t think I need to tell you that he is just as devastated as you are. I caught him last night just staring at that newspaper photograph he still has of you; I think he’s going to keep that in his breast-pocket along with Pickett until you come home.**

**Don’t you worry about anything on this side of the pond; save that energy for the job that you still have to do. I actually have some good news of my own to share with you that I hope will cheer you up a bit.**

**You know how, after we got settled into London, I scouted around for any bakeries where I could work? Well, there’s a small bakery in Pall Mall that I fell in love with once I walked through. The owner and head baker is a man named Paul McIntyre. He’s in his sixties, though in great shape and spirits. He’d posted an ad for a new baker, and once I proved myself in the kitchen, I got the job!**

**Mr. McIntyre is truly a kindred spirit to me. We both really know and appreciate the good that good baking that do in the world. He’d planned to leave his bakery to his son, whom he’d taught everything he knows to. But, like my brother, his son was killed in the Great War. Since then, he plans to sell the bakery when he decided to retire, hopefully to a baker rather than a buyer who will turn the bakery into a new shop/business entirely. Well, I’ve told him that I had owned my own bakery in New York City, had sold it for a good price (thanks to you, my friend), and am in a position to buy his bakery when he decides to sell.**

**So, I’ve found a place where I can work and enjoy it, and I will continue to try and show this good man that his bakery would be in good hands with me when it comes time for him to retire. I know that this may not work out – nothing is guaranteed – but I have a good feeling about this.**

**Stay strong, Tina. I hope that my old apartment is treating you well, and Henry in the old bakery knows to always give you whatever you want from the menu at half-price. I wish that you could be home for Christmas (our first proper one, too), but if that can’t happen, we’ll all celebrate the New Year together. At least Yusuf will be here for both holidays (he came for a day and night a few days ago, and he hated to hear about the situation you’re in right now).**

**It’s a great comfort to know that we’ll soon all be together again. Maybe not as soon as we hoped, but soon. Hold on, little sister.**

**Love, Jacob**

* * *

**_My Tina,_ **

**_Christmas is now only a week away. I wish more than anything for you to be home again. However, if that will not be physically possible, you will be there in all of our minds and hearts._ **

**_At least I have this comfort: you have been in my dreams for a long time, and that will not change any time soon._ **

**_Yours, Newt_ **


	5. Five

Sometime after McIntyre’s Bakery had closed for the day found Jacob patiently folding, buttering, and rolling the puff pastry dough in the large kitchen. This was a job that would drive an impatient person to insanity. Not Jacob, who’d learned patience throughout his life and knew just how special a well-made puff pastry could be. Tasks like this in a bakery could be very therapeutic, as well, and Jacob was grateful for this one.

Christmas was now three days away, and his new family was doing their best to keep a festive spirit. He’d planned out scrumptious suppers for both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, as well as plenty of baked goods in between. Nagini, who had an artistic eye that she’d never truly been able to express, was in the process of decorating not only her own shack, but each of the three flats in the building; Bunty took every opportunity to help her, since she would be with her own family come Christmas. Theseus, who knew the city of London and where to find anything that anybody needed, proclaimed himself the “gift procurement czar.” He discreetly gathered from everybody what they planned to give as gifts to each other, and was able to find everything (and even implanted gift ideas for himself into their heads in the process).

Newt was having the most difficult time of all (to the surprise of no one). He attended meetings about his book (which had just been commissioned for a second edition) and a signing at Flourish & Blott’s in honor of their holiday sale with a stiff upper-lip. His true solace he found with his creatures in his basement. At night, when he was alone in his flat and in bed, he would cope by falling asleep with Tina’s photograph and most recent letter held over his heart.

But there was one aspect of the holidays that Newt not only remembered, but took charge of with a nearly-religious zeal: the Christmas tree. While he left Theseus and Jacob to their own trees, the one for his own flat had to be absolutely _perfect._ The tree that he brought home nearly touched the ceiling, and he trimmed it with his wand with a stylist’s eye. He gladly let Nagini and Bunty decorated with the prettiest silver and blue tinsel. Newt provided his special touch in the best way that he could: he came to the flat with enough multi-colored fairies to cover and decorate the tree. 

Jacob had to wonder at Newt’s zeal over making his Christmas tree perfect. In the end, he figured that it had something to do with Tina, for what else could it be? 

His musings were interrupted when Paul came into the kitchen, whistling and carrying a colorful parcel; he must have just gone to a shop. “How’s that bugger coming, my boy?” he asked jovially.

Jacob smiled; Paul’s thick Scottish accent always amused him (though sometimes he felt like a translator would come in handy sometimes). “Nearly done, Paul. Once it’s in the fridge, I’ll start cleaning up for the day.”

“Very good,” said Paul, setting his parcel on a work bench beside several white boxes that Jacob knew were deliveries that Paul would send off after he left. From the colorful shopping bag, Paul pulled out some red-and-green ribbon and what looked like a dozen sprigs of leaves and white berries.

Jacob recognized them immediately. “Mistletoe, Paul? Are you about to propose to me?”

His boss gave him a mischievous smile. “Sorry, Jacob, no. This isn’t real mistletoe, either; the real stuff is toxic, I’m told. I like to attach a sprig to the customers who are couples, especially new or young couples, during the holidays.”

Jacob smiled and nodded approval for the idea. At the same time, an idea began to grow inside his mind as he finished folding the puff pastry.

* * *

Later that evening found Theseus going over some reports in the sitting room of his flat. His concentration was broken by a knocking at the door. He vanished the reports away to a locked drawer in his desk, got up, and walked to his front door. Upon opening it, he saw Jacob standing on the threshold. It was clear that he had something on his mind which wasn’t necessarily bad but important.

“Come in,” said Theseus without delay, and soon the two men were seated opposite each other in the sitting room.

Jacob’s first words were a bit jarring: “We need to do something. About Newt and Tina.”

Theseus’s eyebrows rose. “What do you mean, Jacob?” His expression suddenly darkened. “Merlin’s beard! Has that banshee of a boss of hers found a way to keep her there even longer?!”

“No, no, no, nothing like that!” said Jacob quickly. “Thankfully, nothing like that. I mean…when she’s home again, and with Newt again…Look, we all know how they feel about each other, right?”

Theseus nodded, chuckling a little bit. “I think it would be obvious to a blind dog.”

Jacob now leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and gave Theseus a serious look as he asked his next question. “Do you have a problem with it, Theseus?” He plowed on before Theseus could react or object. “I don’t mean because of Tina herself, because I know you don’t. I mean because of what you’ve just been through. Would it be…too much to bear right now?”

Theseus sat back in his chair and took a few minutes to really contemplate the fair question that Jacob had asked him. Truth be told, he was happy that Jacob had; he wouldn’t have wanted this question to come from anybody else because only Jacob truly came close to understanding his loss. It was a fair question, too. Though Theseus took a few moments to answer, he had already known it in his heart from the moment he’d realized that his brother had fallen in love.

“No, Jacob,” he said softly but firmly. “It truly wouldn’t. I’ve only ever wanted Newt to be happy, and so did Leta, even if Newt has trouble believing that sometimes. For so long, I thought that he would live his life alone, dedicate it solely to his creatures. But now, he has found someone who is truly worthy of him, and he is worthy of her…” He rubbed the back of his neck with some embarrassment before continuing. “Also…right now, it helps that the both of them are not naturally, well, naturally demonstrative people, and that they are quiet about things like this and always considerate of others.”

“Yes,” said Jacob triumphantly. “And that is exactly the problem.”

Now Theseus became truly confused. “I don’t understand, Jacob.”

“I mean, in terms of the situation we’re all in right now, their selfless personalities are working against them for once. I can explain it better by telling you a story. One day, while I was in New York with Tina, we were taking a nice walk in Central Park. There was a couple sitting on a bench, holding hands and kissing. After we walked past them, I tried to tease her a bit, saying, ‘Bring back any memories with Newt?’

“Well, her face became as red as a tomato and she seemed to…” He mimed a kneading motion downwards with his hands. “It’s like she folded into herself, the way Newt does when he’s uncomfortable, you know? Through some stuttering, I heard her reply, ‘Oh, we’ve never done that…it wouldn’t be right, considering…’ Then she changed the subject so quickly that I knew it best to not push the subject.” He raised his eyebrows at Theseus. “You see what I mean?”

There was a beat, and then Theseus covered his eyes with a groan. “Of course. They think it wouldn’t be fair to _us._ Damnit…” Theseus dropped his hand and shook his head. “This is _so_ typical Newt!”

“And so typical Tina,” said Jacob. “Honestly, we shouldn’t be surprised. And I love them both all the more for thinking of us. But, Theseus…” His voice softened, fixing the auror with that serious stare again. “We both know that what they have is a gift, the best gift there is…and you never know how long we’re able to have it, especially in times like this.”

Theseus wiped away a tear and nodded. “You’re absolutely right. You truly never know…” He took a deep breath and met Jacob’s eyes again. “Thank you for talking to me, Jacob. I think it was necessary, for the both of us. I truly wouldn’t have a problem with it; in fact, I never have. And it seems like you don’t, either.”

Jacob shook his head. “I’d never forgive myself if I got in the way of the happiness of someone I love. In this case, two people I love, that I consider my brother and sister now. I needed to know how you felt, too. Thankfully, since we’re of the same mind…” A smile began to form on Jacob’s face. “I have an idea of how we could, say, give them our blessing…”

He reached into his trouser pocket, and pulled out something that he’d asked for from Paul before they’d parted for the day. 

Theseus recognized it at once. And he grinned like a cat who got the cream.


	6. Six

When Christmas Eve came to London, the weather was typical for the city: cold, dull, and rainy. The late afternoon found nearly each occupant of the building in the ground-floor flat. Jacob had taken over the kitchen, in the final stages of making his Christmas Eve supper. Nagini was helping him, handing him tools and lending a hand when he asked for it. Theseus helped too by preparing and setting the table (he’d magically extended the little kitchen table to accommodate Jacob’s meal and five people).

Right after a white table cloth and five place settings had been set up perfectly, the door to the basement opened. Newt headed to his magnificent Christmas tree with a pail, and Bunty hurried to the coat stand by the door.

“Miranda’s finally fallen asleep, poor thing,” said Newt, beginning to hand out wood lice to the fairies on his Christmas tree. 

Miranda was his Murtlap, who’d come down with a nasty fever the night before and now seemed to be on the mend. Bunty had stayed until she was settled, for she’d never have forgiven herself if she’d left behind a sick creature, and now she had to hurry home for Christmas.

“Are you sure you can’t stay for dinner, Bunty?” asked Nagini as she brought a bowl of fruit salad to the table.

Bunty smiled apologetically as she buttoned her coat. “I wish I could, but my train leaves in half an hour and there won’t be another until tomorrow. And my family would never forgive me if I missed the treasure hunt tonight.”

“Then at least take something for the road,” Jacob insisted, motioning towards the kitchen.

Bunty grinned, flicked out her wand, and a drumstick from the chicken that Jacob had just pulled from the oven flew into her free hand. Giggling, she hurried to the front door before Jacob could react. When she opened it, she saw a taxicab pull up right outside of the building. She recognized the passenger’s profile in the back seat.

Turning her head, she called into the flat, “Yusuf has just pulled up in a taxi!”

“Just in time!” said Theseus happily, folding up the paper.

“I’ll leave the door open for him,” said Bunty, and then she waved to them all merrily. “Happy holidays, everybody!”

The men returned the sentiment gladly with a wave and a smile, and Nagini hugged her goodbye.

Once she’d shut the front door behind her, Bunty turned on the front stoop to greet Yusuf as he came out of the cab. He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye and then turned back to the taxi. This confused Bunty, especially when she saw that he was reaching out a hand. Someone else had arrived in the taxi…And as the person stepped out with Yusuf’s assistance, Bunty nearly dropped her drumstick as she gasped.

It was Tina Goldstein!

The American auror looked a bit thinner and paler since the last time Bunty had seen her, but Tina’s entire expression lit up when she saw Newt’s building in front of her. She grinned fully when she saw the red-headed witch. 

Bunty had never envisioned feeling so happy to see this woman, but she truly was. So much so that she rushed forward and nearly tackled Tina with a hug. To Tina’s credit, despite her surprise, she returned the hug enthusiastically. “Merry Christmas, Bunty! I’m glad I got to see you before you left.”

“Merry Christmas, Tina! Oh, Newt will be _so_ happy to see you! They all will be!” She spoke from the heart, and the words were joyful. For two months, she had witnessed Newt’s sadness of being separated from Tina, and now, the next time Bunty saw him after the holidays, he would be what she wanted him to be: happy.

Tina pulled back from the hug and gave Bunty a very meaningful look. “Thank you,” she said, saying so much with those two words.

Bunty, her throat suddenly a little choked, could only nod. She then turned to Yusuf, who’d stepped back respectfully and still held the taxi door open. “And Merry Christmas to you too, Yusuf! I’ve left the door open.”

Yusuf nodded, and nodded towards the taxi. “Thank you, Bunty. I’ve paid the driver for you; should get you to the station in plenty of time.”

Bunty grinned at him and happily stepped into the taxi. She watched through the car window as Yusuf led Tina up the front steps, and she saw them enter the building just before the cab turned the corner.

* * *

_Pound…Pound…Pound…_

This was how Tina’s heart was beating as Yusuf led her up the front steps and to the front door. He looked at her with that piercing look so characteristic of him. To the people he cared for, that piercing gaze was softened by true gentleness, as it was now. “Are you ready?”

Tina looked at the door, took a deep breath (it did nothing to slow her heart but her eyes became clearer), and then looked back at Yusuf. He had been her saving grace during the past week; it was because of him that she was now home. She’d already thanked him with all her heart several times, and he had accepted modestly. She gave him a soft smile and nodded.

He kissed her forehead and then reached for the door handle. But before he could grasp the handle, it turned on its own. Then the door was open, and there stood Theseus with a welcoming smile on his face.

“Yusuf, welcome ba…” His voice faded as he saw who was standing beside Yusuf on the stoop. First, there was astonishment, and then a grin burst onto his face. He pulled Tina inside and enveloped her in a hug; Yusuf followed and shut the front door behind them.

Tina chuckled as she returned Theseus’s hug; she’s always found it rather touching that a head auror/war hero enjoyed hugging those he loved so much. 

Over his shoulder, she saw that Nagini had followed Theseus to the door. Her hands were covering his joyous smile. Tina gladly hugged her once Theseus let her go to shake Yusuf’s hand. “I’m so glad you’re home,” Nagini murmured against her shoulder.

“Me too, honey,” Tina murmured back, kissing Nagini’s cheek.

“TINA! Oh, my God!”

The joyous exclamation came from a joyous Jacob, who immediately pulled Tina in for the next hug. The auror practically collapsed into the baker’s embrace. He had been her rock in New York City, and he was truly her brother now. The familial feeling was so strong that she almost wanted to cry.

And then she looked over Jacob’s shoulder…and she saw Newt again.

The magizoologist had moved to the table, ready to eat. He stood beside his chair, frozen, staring at her. The astonishment was in every freckle and crease of his face, and in his eyes, she saw the fear that this was all just a dream.

She recognized it because she felt it herself. These last two months apart had been much harder than the first nine months apart between New York and Paris had been. Many times she had dreamed of Newt only to wake up and be reminded that he was three thousand miles away. But now…

Jacob, sensing that Tina had spotted Newt by the way her body went still in his hug, gently broke the gesture and stepped to her side. Smiling, he gently pushed her towards him, and she moved on shaking legs slowly towards him. He, too, stepped unsteadily towards him. The other four stood silently and respectfully back, knowing that they had completely disappeared as far as the two of them were concerned.

Newt and Tina stopped when they were in reach of each other, but they just stood there staring for the first few moments. Now close enough to inhale his scent, his unique Newt scent, again, the tears that had gathered in Tina’s eyes spilled out and over her cheeks.

Thankfully, this was more than enough for Newt to bridge the gap. His hands reached up, cupping her face gently, his thumps brushing away the tears. Tina thought her pounding heart might explode. 

“ _Tina_ …” Newt murmured, his voice cracking and his eyes wet.

“ _Newt_ …” Tina breathed, a smile lighting her lips.

In the background, Jacob smiled to himself. For once, he was reminded of a Paris memory that wasn’t painful: finding Tina in that sewer, and the two of them had said each other’s names in exactly the same way.

Pickett, who had been the closest witness to this reunion from the breast pocket of Newt’s waistcoat, was also over the moon to see Tina again. And he now showed this by climbing out of Newt’s pocket, up onto his shoulder, along his right arm and stopping atop his wrist. From there, he squeaked and chattered with joy in between the kisses he planted on Tina’s cheek and nose.

And Tina _laughed._ Her laugh was crystal clear like a silver Christmas bell, and it was contagious. Newt laughed too (with only a little exasperation for his bowtruckle), and so did the four witnesses to the reunion.

With red cheeks, Newt pulled back his hands (and bowtruckle) from Tina’s face and tucked the latter back into his pocket. With red cheeks, Tina allowed Nagini to take her coat from her (Nagini had already taken Yusuf’s coat and hat after giving him his own hug). Jacob then hurried back to the kitchen so that he could bring the rest of the food to the table, and Theseus conjured up another chair and place setting at the table for Tina.

* * *

Within minutes, the family was sitting around the table that Christmas Eve, eating an amazing meal and talking in between bites.

Tina and Yusuf told the story of how, after he had heard from the others about Tina’s plight in New York, had gotten himself to the city. With his help, her team had found the smuggler and his headquarters, bringing him in just in time for Christmas Eve. Theseus and Jacob gladly caught the two of them up on the goings on in London, and Nagini and Newt eagerly filled them in on how the creatures were doing.

Of course, Newt and Tina sat next to each other and could barely keep their eyes off each other for more than a few seconds. Underneath the table, they were touching. Not with their hands, no (Theseus had playfully reminded them that they needed both hands to eat). But underneath the table, Newt’s left foot and Tina’s right foot were planted firmly on the carpet, the toes of their shoes resting against the other.

After a long two months apart, this was enough – for now.


	7. Seven

He couldn’t take his eyes off her. How could he? She was finally _home_.

After dinner and dessert had been eaten – and when everybody had gathered enough energy to move after that delicious meal – the family of six go down into the basement to be with the creatures. Newt escorts Tina down like a queen (which she is, in his mind), and was by her side as she reacquainted herself with each of his creatures. The other four eventually broke off from the couple, knowing smiles on their faces.

Eventually, though, Newt _did_ have to part with her in the basement. The kelpie was overdue to blow off some steam, and Newt couldn’t in good conscience skip this task. But when he came back out of the water atop the Kelpie’s back, Tina wasn’t there waiting for him – it was Theseus.

Reading the expression on his little brother’s face as he made his way off the Kelpie’s back, Theseus laughed. “Relax, Newt. She and Jacob are with your Murtlap. I just wanted a quick word with you.”

“Oh,” said Newt, a little surprised. He climbed onto the platform of the stone steps and pulled out his wand to dry himself.

But Theseus was quicker. “Allow me, little brother,” he said merrily as he whipped out his wand. In the next moment, a blast of hot air came at Newt like a powerful hair-dryer. It was all Newt could do to keep his balance and not fall back into the water. When Theseus was done, he pocketed his wand again with a smug “That’s better.”

“Thanks ever so much,” Newt muttered sarcastically. “So…what did you want to talk about?”

Theseus’s smug amusement unexpectedly turned into something deeper but just as peaceful. He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small, square parcel. It was wrapped in red paper, with a tiny silver bow on top. “It’s from Jacob and I,” said Theseus, in a serious but heartfelt tone of voice. “For both you and Tina. Open it tonight when you two are alone in your flat. Alright?”

Newt, obviously curious and a little surprised by the seriousness of his brother’s tone, decided that the best thing to do was accept the parcel and say, “Thank you.”

Theseus nodded, playfully ruffled his little brother’s hair, and said, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

With that, he turned and made his way out of the basement.

Newt watched him leave, and then looked down at the parcel meant for him and Tina. _Tina._ Remembering what Theseus had said, he quickly pocketed the parcel and hurried along to the Murtlap’s enclosure.

The water-dwelling creature had her own little pond to herself. She lingered at the edge, most of her body submerged in water. Thankfully, she seemed to be perking up, as she eagerly ate the small crustaceans that Jacob and Tina were throwing her.

“That’s it!” said Tina, encouragingly and gently. “Soon, you’ll have just as much energy as you did when we first met you.”

Jacob laughed and patted the side of his neck. “Oh, yes, we remember that well.”

Newt joined them, his heart so warm at seeing his best friend and the love of his life so at home with one of his creatures; moreover, a creature who at once had been nothing but frightening to them. He crouched beside Tina at the edge of the pond. “She does know how to make a memorable entrance,” he said, looking at the recovering murtlap fondly.

“As you said that day: _‘Nothing to worry about,’_ ” said Tina, looking warmly at Newt. He was sure that his heart might leap out of his throat in joy.

Jacob, who knew that this was his cue to turn in, got up and said, “Well, I’m going to bed. I will see you both on Christmas Day.” Newt and Tina got up as well, and each accepted a hug from the good baker before he left them.

* * *

Newt and Tina stayed a few minutes longer with Miranda the Murtlap. Newt coated one of the crustaceans with a medicine that he’d made for her, and Tina made sure that she ate it. She disappeared into her pond as the two of them walked away.

They held hands as they walked through the various enclosures, saying goodnight to the creatures. When they came to Nagini’s shack, they found her getting ready for bed. She hugged them both and wished them goodnight, again expressing how glad she was that Tina was back home. Newt then led Tina by the hand up the basement steps and back into their flat.

Finally, after two excruciating months apart, they were home. And alone.

Newt felt the atmosphere become just a bit more charged; the palm of the hand that held Tina’s became sweaty, so he gently let it go reluctantly. Tina seemed to feel the energy shift as well, for her cheeks had become pink. “Um…let’s change for bed, and then I could make some cocoa for us. How does that sound?”

Relieved, Newt nodded. “That sounds perfect.”

Looking just as relieved, Tina pulled out her night-clothes from her suitcase and stepped behind the changing screen that Newt had gotten for her when she’d moved in. It allowed her privacy when she changed and ensured that she wouldn’t have to always use the washroom to change her clothes. Newt then went to his wardrobe and pulled out his own pajamas.

As he took off his waistcoat and lowered his braces, Newt could still feel this new tension in the air of his flat. No…it wasn’t new, he realized. It had been there since Tina had moved in with him. But before she had gone back to New York, there had been something stronger in the atmosphere when they were alone: their grief. It had been _so_ raw then, especially for her. It had given them both the permission to be closer, to share a bed safely, to touch and caress in comfort, to soothe and reassure in the dark. Never had any of it crossed the line into romantic territory, but it _had_ been intimate in a sense: two raw and wounded souls learning how to support each other.

Now…though the grief was still there, and probably always would be, that wound had begun to scar over. Now, Newt couldn’t ignore the fact that he wanted to be close to Tina, touch her and be with her, in other ways for other reasons. And he was sure that she felt it as well, by her pink cheeks and subdued tone of voice right now…

But would it be right? After everything that had happened? After what their nearest and dearest had lost? And with all of the difficulties and darkness that surely lay in all of their futures?

As he began to lower his trousers, he remembered the small parcel that Theseus had given him. He pulled it out of his trouser pocket and set it atop his wardrobe. He decided that he would do what Theseus had advised – open it with Tina when they were alone – after she had finished changing and the cocoa had been made. If anything, it would provide a needed distraction from the tension in the air.

He finished changing into his striped pajamas and robe first, so he called softly to her, “I’ll put the kettle on, shall I?”

“Thanks, Newt,” she replied. “I’ll be done in a minute.”

“Take your time,” he said in a slightly higher voice than normal – he could _not_ let his mind wonder what she looked like in her current state of undress behind that screen. He hurried to the kitchen, filled the kettle with water and set it on the stovetop. After getting the stove started, he took a deep breath before turning around.

Tina had come out from behind the screen, now changed in her long white nightgown, and a blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She stood with her back to him, facing the Christmas tree. Newt didn’t need to look at the fairies glowing on the branches to know that they were striking poses and preening for their audience of one. He stared at Tina’s silhouette, and his feet seemed to move of their own accord to her side.

“It’s so beautiful, Newt,” she said, keeping her gaze on the Christmas tree.

As he stared at Tina’s profile, her pale skin glowing in the fairies’ light, Newt could only choke out in response, “Yes…beautiful…”

She turned her head and met his eyes. _Merlin, her eyes…the parcel!_ Glad to have remembered that much-needed distraction, he cleared his throat and turned to the wardrobe. “I have something for you,” he said, grabbing the little parcel. When he came back to her side, he continued, “Well, not me, exactly. Theseus and Jacob, and it’s for both of us. Told me to open it with you.”

“Oh,” said Tina, a spark of curiosity in her eyes. She took the parcel from Newt and carefully tore off the red paper to reveal a simple cardboard box, just large enough to hold a Rememberall or a golden snitch. She lifted the lid, and then something magical (literally) happened.

What was in the parcel neither got a good look at until it was hovering just above their heads, for it had risen of its own accord out of the box right after Tina had taken the lid off the box. It hung above their heads, just out of their reach. It was some kind of plant, a sprig of… _mistletoe._ The white berries had a soft glow about them.

Newt and Tina gasped, both when they realized what it was, and in the next moment when each felt a warm sensation gently wrap around the middle of their backs. No mystery there what that was: this was enchanted mistletoe, and any two people caught underneath it wouldn’t be able to take a step anywhere until…

Simultaneously, the two lowered their gazes and their eyes met. Both had expressions of absolute shock and pure joy on their faces.

Newt was the first to speak. Unfortunately, it was the shocked part of him rather than the joyous part that spoke for him:

“I had no idea about this.”

And unfortunately, Tina’s shocked and joyful expression turned into one of doubt and fear. “Are you…not pleased about…”

Thankfully, Newt didn’t let her finish that sentence. “On the contrary, Tina…” He lifted his hand to gently move a strand of hair behind Tina’s ear – a very purposeful and meaningful gesture that finished his own sentence for him.

Hope filled Tina’s expression as a small smile came to her lips. As if to reassure herself, she raised her own hand and placed it over his heart; it was pounding as hard as her own.

Newt’s hand, which lingered on her cheek, very gently pulled her face closer to his until their foreheads touched. “May I?” he breathed.

Even though they were under an enchanted mistletoe that wouldn’t release them until they’d kissed, he _still_ asked for her permission. That was all Tina needed, and she nodded her overwhelming consent.

Feeling as though a great load had slid off his heart, Newt carefully shifted his face and brushed his lips against her own. She responded, kissing his lips, her hand sliding up his chest to rest against the side of his neck. The mistletoe above them glowed and, its purpose fulfilled, fell down towards the couple.

When it bounced off the top of Tina’s head, it caused her to jump back in surprise and confusion. When they saw the dead sprig of mistletoe on the floor, they both burst into giggles and fell into each other’s arms. When their laughter had faded, their embrace tightened as emotion flooded through him.

“I’ve really missed you,” Tina whispered against his neck.

Newt held her tightly and rubbed her back. “You’re home now, Tina. I’ve got you.”

Eventually, Tina pulled her head back just enough to meet his eyes. Her own, full of happy tears and shining with love, were more salamander-like than ever. And when she touched his cheek and raised her lips, he met her halfway.

They stayed in each other’s arms, sharing sweet kisses and sweet words, and didn’t part until the kettle boiling on the stove demanded their attention. 


	8. Eight

All across England, by magic and non-magic folk alike, the Christmas of 1927 would be remembered as a white one. A blizzard swept across the island on Christmas Day, making it a truly white holiday. 

Newt and Tina had awoken together and shared a kiss as they watched the snow fall for a while before getting up. Once they had gotten dressed, each had left the flat and gone upstairs. Tina went to the second floor to see Jacob, and Newt went to the third floor to see Theseus. 

When each opened their front doors, they were greeted with no words but a big hug – a truly significant gesture that expressed all of the gratitude and love in the world.

* * *

A few days later found the city of London still covered in a blanket of white, with snow drifts reaching dangerous levels sometimes.

The ‘Fantastic Beasts Family,’ as Jacob penned them, were having supper in Newt’s flat, as was their habit. Yusuf and Nagini sat beside each other, speaking in low voices as they often did. They had formed a bond since Paris that couldn’t be clearly defined, but it was definitely there, and the other four knew the best thing to do was to leave it be and let it grow. Theseus and Tina were discussing the current case that Theseus’s team were working on, and that Tina would help with when she officially joined his team in a few days’ time. Newt was outlining a picture of a kelpie to Jacob, who wanted to make a pastry of one and needed a better idea of the creature’s build (since only Newt could get a clear look at the one in the basement).

Need it be said that Newt and Tina sat beside each other? No, it needn’t.

The tranquil scene was interrupted by a tap on the kitchen window. That could only mean one thing: an owl had arrived. Tina got up from the table in order to let the poor bird in (it was still like the Arctic out there). 

“A bit early for the evening _Prophet_ ,” said Theseus. “Perhaps they’re erring on the side of caution, considering this weather.”

But when the owl eagerly hopped inside and out of the blizzard, everyone saw that the owl wasn’t carrying a newspaper but a rolled-up envelope. Tina carefully untied it while Newt levitated a plate of tenderloin scraps towards the exhausted bird. As the delivery owl eagerly ate, Tina unrolled the envelope to discover that there were two instead of one, each bearing an official seal.

She froze, and her entire face turned white as her lips pressed together. Newt, who had been watching her, immediately rose from his seat. “Tina?”

Tina swallowed audibly before she spoke, her eyes not leaving the envelopes in her hand. “They’re from MACUSA…”

As Theseus and Yusuf stood up from their own seats, as if ready to defend Tina from an oncoming attack, Newt immediately moved to her side, as if ready to fight anything about to take his love away from him. Nagini and Jacob remained sitting, but they looked no less scared of what might be coming.

Tina, looking at the two envelopes, went from frightened to confused. “One of them is addressed to you,” she said, handing one envelope to Newt. 

The magizoologist took it, noting that his envelope was slightly bigger and seemed of a higher-quality stationary than Tina’s. He held off opening it when he saw that Tina had begun to open hers, a steely look on her face as if preparing herself for a blow. Newt rested his hand on the small of her back; he felt her ramrod-stiff posture relax slightly with his touch.

When she pulled out the letter inside the envelope and unfolded it, Tina gulped. “I recognize President Picquery’s handwriting.”

Both Theseus and Yusuf took a step towards the pair, and Newt’s hand moved across her back so it could rest on the curve of her waist, pulling her closer to him as she began to read the letter aloud:

_Dear Miss Goldstein,_

_I wanted to enclose a note along with something that Mr. Scamander should be the first to see, as it was him who is responsible for it._

_Thank you for your help in bringing down the most dangerous smuggler and conman our community has seen in this century. That being said, I know that I gave you no choice in the matter. While I cannot say that I regret that, as you were an invaluable asset in this case, I do regret the way that it came about. I said some words to you that I will always regret, especially concerning your sister._

_I hope that you can walk away from MACUSA with more good memories than bad, and I hope that the Ministry of Magic realizes what a great auror is joining them._

_Sincerely,_

_Seraphina Picquery_

A moment of silent relief followed after Tina finished reading the letter aloud. “We do know, Tina,” said Theseus.

Tina gave him a small smile of thanks before frowning at the letter. Eventually, she breathed out through her nose and put the letter back into its envelope. “She’s sorry and not sorry, and she couldn’t even say this to my face…” She then crumpled up the envelope and tossed it into the fire. She turned to Newt with a resolute look on her face. “Too little, too late.”

Newt nodded, rubbing her waist with his thumb. If it were up to him, Tina’s former boss would have faced a far harsher punishment than having her written words burned for the way she’d kept Tina away from home for that long. But what mattered to him the most was that Tina was free of it now, and was home with him where she belonged.

The auror had now turned her attention to his own envelope, which he’d forgotten about as Tina had read her letter. “Open that up,” she said. “Let’s see what yours says. Because if this is an attempt to get _you_ to leave…” Tina clenched her jaw, shook her head very slowly, and watched the crumpled letter disintegrate in the fireplace. In that way, she finished her threat without words.

Newt reluctantly withdrew his arm from around her in order to open his far more official looking envelope. Theseus and Yusuf remained standing, not having any idea what to expect from this other envelope.

Newt pulled out a fine sheet of parchment, unfolded it, and held it between himself and Tina so that they could read it together. Unlike Tina, he did not read it aloud, and it soon became apparent to the other four in the room why. As he read what was printed on the paper, his expression went from cautiously guarded to overwhelmed with emotion. Tina’s face went through a similar transformation, ending with her covering her smile with her fingers.

“What is it? Good news, I hope?” Jacob’s words were clumsy in the tense atmosphere, but the suspense was getting to him.

Tina looked at him and could only nod.

Newt, after what seemed like an eternity, looked up from the paper and met Tina’s eyes. She could only look back at him. Both had tears in their eyes, but their gazes seemed to hold a conversation only they could understand. Eventually, it was Newt who broke it and, holding the paper to his chest, walked across the room and disappeared into his basement.

Once the door had closed behind him, Theseus turned to Tina. “What’s going on? What did he get?”

Tina took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before she spoke in a very proud voice. “It was a copy of a new law that was put into effect all across America the day after Christmas…A Protective Order on Thunderbirds.”

Jacob was the first to react; he stood up from the table with a huge smile on his face. “That’s fantastic!” he exclaimed, and he pulled Tina into a hug. Theseus and Yusuf sat back down, relieved and very pleased; Nagini clapped her hands together joyously. The three of them had been told the entire story of Newt’s time in New York, and it wasn’t long at all for them to understand the significance of what this would mean to the other three.

When Jacob released Tina, he said, “You should go to him.”

Even though the two of them had come to a new understanding about their relationship since that magical Christmas Eve night, Tina was far from confident about what to do in certain situations. “Maybe he left because he wants to be alone…”

“No, Tina,” said Theseus firmly. “My brother has been alone for too long, and he deserves to finally share his accomplishments and happiness with someone.” He then nodded authoritatively towards the basement door. Nagini seconded this motion with an encouraging smile, and Yusuf gave his own enigmatic grin.

Tina gave a shy but thankful smile to all of them before walking across the room and into the basement.

* * *

It turned out that Newt wasn’t in the basement – he had gone down into his case. Tina had discovered this when she saw it open on a work-table near the Niffler habitat. After giving a shiny Knut to each of the babies and a Sickle to their papa, Tina turned away from the adorable devils and turned to the case.

Her picture, the same newsprint picture that Newt had showed her in Paris, was attached to the inner lid of the case. The picture smiled at her and then pointed downward, towards the inside of the case. Tina had to chuckle; she knew better than to go against herself.

She climbed down into the world in which she began to fall in love with Newt, and shut the lid behind her. Descending the rickety ladder, she left the shed and found him very quickly.

Newt was sitting on the large, flat rock in the enclosure that he had made for Frank, the Thunderbird that he’d rescued and brought back home. The light in the enclosure was rich with the tones of sunrise (he’d enchanted the enclosure to go by Arizona time in order to acclimatize Frank before releasing him). He sat with his legs crossed, hunched over the document folded open in his hands. 

Tina knew that, in this situation, she had to follow her instincts rather than her logic. So, she walked into the enclosure and stood directly in front of him. When he looked up at her, she saw the tears on his cheeks, and knew that they were of joy.

Smiling softly, she pointed at the document. “You know, that’s only the beginning. Your book is just as popular in the States as it is here, so this will have a domino effect. I wouldn’t be surprised if this order of protection extends to _all_ magical creatures in America. And hopefully, someday, you’ll be able to include American creatures in an edition of your book.”

Newt listened, was silent for a moment, and then set aside the precious document. He then reached out and took Tina’s hands in his. Gently, he guided her to his side, and she sat beside him on the rock. She lifted a hand and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He nuzzled against her palm like a cat, and it made her giggle.

His blue eyes caught her brown ones, and his expression became even more joyful, if that were possible. “You’re happy, too,” he said in an awed tone. “As happy as I am.”

Tina nodded, lowering her hand from his face but holding his gaze with her salamander eyes. “Our world, our lives…so much is so dark right now, and the future…who knows what it could hold? But the fact that something like this, something so _good_ and _right_ , can happen even with so much darkness and sadness…there is still hope, you know?”

Newt nodded, looking down at their joined hands. Then he laughed softly to himself.

“What?” asked Tina, a smile in her voice.

“I always knew that I would consider my book to be a success not if it sold as well as it did, but if it could help at least one, even just one, person to see these beasts and creatures the way that I do. To take away the blinders from one person…” He raised his gaze to the collar of her blouse. “When I first met you, Tina, you assumed that my book would be an extermination guide. You were completely ignorant about these creatures, and always had been. And now look at you…this new law makes you just as happy as me, because you know that it is _right_.”

Tina smiled, new tears filling her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his. This and how she tightened the grip of his hands told him that what she was about to say was important. And it was.

“Yes, Newt. _You_ did that. My views, so many’s views, this law…look at all of the good you’ve done, that you and your book will continue to do, and don’t ever forget it. I can only hope that I can do half as much good in my lifetime.”

Now it was Newt’s turn to cup her face and fix her with a powerful gaze. “I know that you will, Tina,” he said, his voice rich and deep. “Because you are…you are the strongest, bravest, and wonderful person that I know…and just _thinking_ about you fills me with hope, let alone being with you.”

Overwhelmed, Tina shut her eyes and tears spilled down her cheeks. Instead of wiping them away, Newt kissed them away gently. When Tina opened her eyes again, she allowed herself to be completely vulnerable by uttering three words softly:

“I love you.”

His heart would have exploded out of his chest if that were possible, and his reply fell effortlessly from his lips:

“And I love you.”

Newt caught sight of Tina’s joyous grin before she grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. He responded with his whole heart, wrapping his arms around her tightly; no way was he letting her go.

As a thrill of hope surged through the two lovers, and their weary world rejoiced, yonder broke a new and glorious morn in Frank’s enclosure.

* * *

**_THE END_ **


End file.
